ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Pokémon Adventures volumes (41–current)
Pokémon Adventures, known in Japan as , is a Japanese manga series published by Shogakukan. The story arcs of the series are based on most of the Pokémon video games released by Nintendo and, as such, the main characters of the series have the name of their video game. Since the manga is based on the video games, there are some delays with the serialization since the authors need to have seen the games in order to continue with the plot. The series is written by Hidenori Kusaka, it is illustrated by Mato during the first nine volumes, while Satoshi Yamamoto starts illustrating it since the tenth volume. The Japanese publisher Shogakukan has been releasing the individual chapters in tankōbon format with the first one being released on August 8, 1997 and currently, 52 tankōbon have been released. The distributing company Viz Media has licensed the series for English in the United States. Viz released the first seven volumes of the series in tankōbon format from July 6, 2000 to January 2003 as well as in magazine format. During 2006 they released two volumes with the name of The Best of Pokémon Adventures which are various chapters from the first two arcs put into one book. On June 1, 2009, Viz restarted publishing the tankōbon volumes, and are now up to volume 9 as of October 2010. Volume 10 is scheduled for December 2010, and volumes 11, 12 and volume 30 of the DP arc (known as volume 1 of Platinum in Viz's release) are all scheduled for 2011 as well. However, these releases feature both visual and dialogue edits not found in the original English release and original Japanese tankobon release. Volume list HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-141497-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 6, 2013Pokémon Adventures: HeartGold & SoulSilver Volume 1, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55900-1 | ChapterList = *HGSS 442. : Pokéathlon Challenge!"}} *HGSS 443. : The Four Heavenly Kings Appear!"}} *HGSS 444. : Top-Secret Orders!"}} *HGSS 445. : Beacon of Revival!"}} *HGSS 446. : Safari Zone Battle!"}} *HGSS 447. : Struggle for the Plates!"}} *HGSS 448. : The Rumor of Clairvoyance!"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Gold participates in the Pokéathlon and wins all five courses, though he is supposed to be there for more serious matters. With the organiser of the meeting appearing to have vanished, Gold decides to go home, but interest in the matter diverts him to Ecruteak. Silver heads to the new Johto Safari Zone to find out about the mysterious Plates. He encounters Crystal, who had led a field trip to the safari, and they end up working together. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141497-7 | LicensedRelDate = October 29, 2013Pokémon Adventures: HeartGold & SoulSilver Volume 2, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55901-8 | ChapterList = *HGSS 449. : Inheritor of the Ground!"}} *HGSS 450. : The Four Generals Assemble!"}} *HGSS 451. : To the Ruin's Roots!"}} *HGSS 452. I: The Legendary's Sign!"}} *HGSS 453. II: The Origins are Told!"}} *HGSS 454. III: Breaking into the Area of Mystery!"}} *HGSS 455. IV: The Phantom Type-Shift!"}} *HGSS 456. V: Triad Stage of Despair!"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Silver and Crystal encounter the Team Rocket Generals, who have resurrected the evil team and aim to capture Arceus, the deity of Pokémon. Arceus appears right in front of Crystal and the Generals give Crystal a go at capturing Arceus, but she fails miserably. Arceus then blows down the Ecruteak Gym. Gold chases it to the Ruins of Alph. Silver, having gathered all the Plates, comes to Gold's aid, along with Crystal. But Arceus transports Gold, Silver, Crystal and the Generals to the Sinjoh Ruins. There, the Generals subdue Arceus and force it to create Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. }} Black & White chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-141583-7 | LicensedRelDate = July 2, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 1, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55898-1 | ChapterList = *HGSS 457. VI: Return from the "Crack"!"}} (Included in Volume 42 of Viz Media release) *HGSS 458. VII: A Ray of Hope!"}} (Included in Volume 42 of Viz Media release) *HGSS 459. VIII: The Final Evolution of Hope!"}} (Included in Volume 42 of Viz Media release) *HGSS 460. IX: A Special Tomorrow!"}} (Included in Volume 42 of Viz Media release) *BW 461. "}} *BW 462. "}} *BW 463. "}} *BW 464. "}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Lance, Pryce and Giovanni, who all have a history of evil, join forces to stop Arceus' creation process. But the task of subduing Arceus, who appeared to bear a grudge to humans, is all down to Gold. Meanwhile, in the Unova region, a Pokémon League fanatic is ready to achieve his dream of becoming the ultimate Pokémon Trainer. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141644-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 5, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 2, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55899-8 | ChapterList = *BW 465. *BW 466. *BW 467. *BW 468. *BW 469. *BW 470. *BW 471. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black, a hot-headed boy who dreams of becoming the Pokémon League Champion, encounters White during a filming session. Black interrupts the filming session and damages the filming equipment, so White makes the debt her responsibility by employing Black to her recruitment firm. They travel together through Unova, and encounter a mysterious green-haired man. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141684-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 3, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-56178-3 | ChapterList = *BW 472. *BW 473. *BW 474. *BW 475. *BW 476. *BW 477. *BW 478. *BW 479. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black and White continue on their journey through Unova, visiting the ancient city of Nacrene and the sprawling metropolis of Castelia. They witness the evil actions of Team Plasma, including one where Black's childhood friend Bianca gets attacked. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141688-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 4, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-56180-6 | ChapterList = *BW 480. : Lighthouse"}} *BW 481. : Desert"}} *BW 482. : Preparation"}} *BW 483. : Opening Curtain"}} *BW 484. : Rotation"}} *BW 485. : Numerical Formula"}} *BW 486. & : Railroad"}} *BW 487. : Determination"}} *BW 488. : Parting"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black and White arrive in Nimbasa City, where White puts the finishing touches on her latest brainchild, the Pokémon Musical, and officially launches it. Just moments after the successful launch, White is trapped in a ferris wheel by N, the green-haired man who challenged Black before. White is traumatized by the events that follow, but recovers and decides to take up battling. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141587-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 5, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-56181-3 | ChapterList = *BW 489. : Drawbridge"}} *BW 490. & : Wind and Thunder"}} *BW 491. : Freezing"}} *BW 492. : Excavation"}} *BW 493. : Perception"}} *BW 494. : Assembly"}} *BW 495. : Going to Battle"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black continues on his quest for Gym Badges to enter the Pokémon League. The very Gym Leaders that he faces start to meddle with Team Plasma. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141625-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 6, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-57181-2 | ChapterList = *BW 496. & & I: Clash"}} *BW 497. & & II: Resurrection"}} *BW 498. : Training"}} *BW 499. : Wild-riding"}} *BW 500. I: Melody"}} *BW 501. II: Performance"}} *BW 502. : Encounter"}} *BW 503. : Companions"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = The Unova Gym Leaders fail to resist Team Plasma's ruthless pursuit of the Dark Stone, which is a sealed form of the legendary Zekrom. Black, who also fails to stop Team Unova, is given an intense training session. Meanwhile White, who is training at the Battle Subway, encounters a distressed Bianca trying to run away from her overprotective father. After cheering Bianca up, White is handed the perfect opportunity to put her newly-acquired skills to the test, and is rewarded with a Pokédex in the end. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141699-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 7, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-57836-1 | ChapterList = *BW 504. : Indication"}} *BW 505. : Condition"}} *BW 506. & & I: Three Swords"}} *BW 507. & & II: Trust"}} *BW 508. : Summit"}} *BW 509. : Transcendence"}} *BW 510. : Necessity"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black reunites with White and together they witness the inevitable; Alder, the Champion of Unova, being defeated by N, the self-proclaimed King of Team Plasma. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141708-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 8, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-57837-8 | ChapterList = *BW 511. : Opening"}} *BW 512. : Communication"}} *BW 513. : Infiltration"}} *BW 514. : Fierce Fighting"}} *BW 515. : Pure Heart"}} *BW 516. : Four Semifinals"}} *BW 517. : Rumbling"}} *BW 518. : Close Friend"}}Original English title was "Cold Hard Truth" in the VIZ Media mini-volumes | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black recovers from a traumatic event and manages to gain entry to the Pokémon League at the last minute. During the tournament, a secret agent named Looker attempts to uncover the true identities of some of the suspicious contestants. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141809-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Black & White Volume 9, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-57961-0 | ChapterList = *BW 519. II: Hunter"}} *BW 520. VS I: Lord's Castle"}} *BW 521. VS II: Truth"}} *BW 522. VS III: Ideals"}} *BW 523. VS IV: Hero"}} *BW 524. VS V: Disappearance"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Black, having awakened Reshiram from the Light Stone, is now the Hero of Truth, and squares off against N, the Hero of Ideals who has long since awakened Zekrom. During the face-off, Team Plasma's castle emerges around the Pokémon League complex. N ultimately loses, which brings Ghetsis, the true mastermind behind Team Plasma, into action. }} Black 2 & White 2 chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-141894-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 3, 2017Pokémon Adventures: Black 2 & White 2 Volume 1, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-58437-9 | ChapterList = *B2W2 525. : Transfer Student"}} *B2W2 526. I: Mister Perfect"}} *B2W2 527. II: Flying Insect"}} *B2W2 528. III: Innocent Scientist"}} *B2W2 529. : Pokédex Lecture"}} *B2W2 530. : Movies Panic"}} *B2W2 531. : Unforgettable Memory"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Blake, a seemingly normal boy enrolled in the Aspertia Trainer's School, is actually an undercover International Police officer, tasked with seeking out a former Team Plasma member. The clues lead him to Whitley, the new student, but so far his efforts to flirt with her have been in vain. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-142412-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 10, 2018Pokémon Adventures: Black 2 & White 2 Volume 2, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-58438-6 | ChapterList = *B2W2 532. Sacred Beast Forme I: Legendary Tornado}} *B2W2 533. Sacred Beast Forme II: New Sword Player}} *B2W2 534. : Chorus Competition}} *B2W2 535. : Angry Boy}} *B2W2 536. I: Container Battle}} *B2W2 537. II: Achroma Machine}} *B2W2 538. Sacred Beast Forme: Therian Forme}} *B2W2 539. Sacred Beast Forme: Frozen World}} *B2W2 540. : Flying Ship}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format 2 rounds in Black 2 & White 2 Chapter, 39 rounds & 7 side stories in X & Y Chapter, 22 rounds in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Chapter and 26 rounds in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Chapter have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, but have been printed at the magazine, mini volumes, or publish at online. These titles, and their order, are subject to change, both in collection into tankōbon, and translation into English. Black 2 & White 2 Chapter (published online) * B2W2 542 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} X & Y Chapter (published in CoroCoro Ichiban! magazine) , Wait"}} * XY 002 , Change"}} * XY 003 , Seize"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Pierce"}} * XY 005 , Attempt"}} * XY 006 , Bewilder"}} * XY 007 , Rescue"}} * XY SS01 * XY SS02 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Snooze"}} * XY 009 , Rise"}} * XY 010 , Search"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Pursue"}} * XY SS03 * XY SS04 * XY SS05 * XY SS06 * XY 012 , Disappear"}} * XY 013 , Crush"}} * XY 014 , Change"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Dance"}} * XY SS07 * XY 016 , Burn"}} * XY 017 , Shoot"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Collect"}} * XY 019 , Bind"}} * XY 020 , Change"}} * XY 021 , Surround"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Stand"}} * XY 023 , Change"}} * XY 024 , Breathe"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Bloom"}} * XY 026 , Strike"}} * XY 027 , Glare"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Catch"}} * XY 029 , Attack"}} * XY 030 , Change"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Appear"}} * XY 032 , Lay a Trap"}} * XY 033 , Protect"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Change"}} * XY 035 , Take"}} * XY 036 , Get Enraged"}} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} , Rage"}} * XY 038 , Give"}} * XY 039 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Chapter (published online) * ORAS 001 * ORAS 002 * ORAS 003 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * ORAS 005 * ORAS 006 * ORAS 007 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * ORAS 009 * ORAS 010 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * ORAS 012 * ORAS 013 * ORAS 014 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * ORAS 016 * ORAS 017 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * ORAS 019 * ORAS 020 * ORAS 021 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon chapter (published in CoroCoro Ichiban! magazine) * SM 002 * SM 003 * SM 004 * SM 005 * SM 006 * SM 007 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * SM 009 * SM 010 * SM 011 * SM 012 * SM 013 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * SM 015 * SM 016 * SM 017 * SM 018 * SM 019 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} * SM 021 * SM 022 * SM 023 * SM 024 * SM 025 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} References External links * [http://www.vizmedia.com/products/products.php?series_id=1113 Official Pokémon Adventures website of Viz Media] * [http://family.shogakukan.co.jp/kids/netkun/pokemon/official/ Official Pokémon Adventures website] Category:Pokémon manga Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters